


Meeting Mommy

by lesbisexual



Series: A College Re-Education [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, Conditioning, Cunnilingus, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Forced Regression, Hypnotism, LG/MD, Lesbian Sex, Little Girl/Mommy Domme, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission, Orgasm, Submission, Urination, Wetting, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisexual/pseuds/lesbisexual
Summary: Clare was a focused, responsible college girl... until her university counselor Dr. Patrice helped turn her into a baby girl. For her own good, of course. College was so hard, but being soft and warm in her diaper makes Clare feel so safe. Clare's new life as a baby girl begins when roommate and new 'Mommy' Mia takes her in and begins training her to be a diapered adult baby for their mutual pleasure. With the help of some special baby formula from Dr. Patrice, Mia proceeds to condition Baby Clare into perfect soft obedience.





	Meeting Mommy

Dr. Patrice ran her hands over the hips of her newest conquest, causing the cute young co-ed to coo. This beautiful young specimen was now completely under her control, her brain waves being gently suppressed by the pink headband of Dr. Patrice’s own design.

  
  
  
All of this was, of course, all for Clare’s own good. The young woman had never learned how to relax, caught up in an eternal anxious drive to succeed.

  
  
  
Dr. Patrice sighed. Some parents these days, driving their children far too hard. Clare needed to be re-taught the joys of youth, and this was the best, most surefire method Dr. Patrice had devised. For the next few months, until the end of the semester, Clare would wear the pink headband that kept her sophisticated, adult mind from exerting control over her actions. She would re-learn how to relax and play with her peers from the best position to do so: a carefree “childhood” maintained by the headband.

  
  
  
“Good girl,” the doctor whispered, stroking Clare’s light brown hair. “You made me cum very hard good girl, with these beautiful breasts and, mmm, taut little belly, and,” she trailed her fingers down to between the co-ed’s legs, “your beautiful little pussy here. You take very good care of yourself, darling, and doctor appreciates it.”

  
  
  
“Gooood,” cooed Clare. She tried to form other words, but they wouldn’t come out. Her thoughts were unimpaired, but she was unable to express herself, except in the sweet, simple ways of a young child. And all the while, the headband was whispering pleasant obedience and drowsy relaxation throughout her mind, mixing with the hot pleasure sensations of the doctor’s hands.

  
  
  
“Now dear, let’s get you all dressed up.” The doctor went to her desk and pulled a small stack out of a drawer. “I’ve put together a special set of things just for you, cutie pie.” She unrolled a large white pad onto the floor next to the couch. Taking the girl’s hand, she helped her slide off the couch and down onto the pad.

  
  
  
“Lay down on your back here, there you go, good girl.” The doctor patted her on the head. “Time to get your nappy on.”

  
  
  
‘Nappy?’ wondered Clare? She didn’t need a nappy. She hadn’t worn a nappy in years and years, right? Not since she was 6 years old, and then it was only at nighttime. “Nappy?”

  
  
  
“Mmhm dear. Little girls like you need to wear their nappies. Toilets are for big girls, after all, not for cute little things like you. Don’t worry now, nappies are so very comfortable. Soft, and light, and fluffy. Soon you’ll feel strange and flat if you don’t have your nice, puffy nappy on. Legs up in the air now.”

  
  
  
Before she could think about it, Clare felt her body obey reflexively, lifting her legs up in the air for her doctor. The woman paused, smiling down at the girl’s pink lips peeking through her thighs, reaching out a hand to gently pat the warm, soft pussy.

  
  
  
“I’ll let your Mommy know we need to get these hairs cleaned up. Baby girls need to be nice and clean and smooth down there. It feels so comfortable to be smooth and clean in your nice soft nappy.”

  
  
  
“And up, there we go!” Patrice deftly slid the diaper under the girl’s hips. “And down, now spread your legs for me dear. Good girl.” Pressing the puffy material between the girl’s legs, Patrice covered the girl’s pussy, then adhered the side strips. “Good girl, doesn’t that feel nice.”

  
  
  
Clare was absent-mindedly rubbing her hand along the soft, fluffy material of the changing pad. It did feel nice. It felt so good to be on her back, under her doctor. Now she had a soft bulge all around her midriff and warmly pressing against her clit and outer lips. It felt soft, and calming, and made her pussy feel warm and fuzzy.

  
  
  
Over her diaper, the doctor slip a pair of pink and white gingham spotted ruffle shorts. Part of Clare’s mind knew that before this moment she never would have chosen to wear anything in that bold, cutesy print, much less something entirely covered in such girly, childish ruffles. But now, it only made her happy. So pretty! Such pretty, pretty things her doctor had for her to wear!

  
  
  
“Arms up over your head now.” Clare’s arms obliging moved over her head, for her doctor to pull a soft tunic down. It was also pink, but printed with small blue and white cupcakes all over it. Three small buttons down the front, which her doctor helpfully did up for her, were also shaped like cupcakes.

  
  
  
“All done dear! You are just the prettiest little thing. I only wish I had a mirror in here to show you,” Patrice cheerfully rambled. This one was such a catch! Patrice had to pause a moment to catch her breath, as she looked down at the co-ed laying out on the changing pad, her pink headband wrapped around her temples and her diaper making the ruffle shorts bulge out around her hips.

  
  
  
Patrice couldn’t resist pressing her hand between her legs again, then dipping in to vigorously finger herself. This beautiful young woman, now placid and cheerful before her in her controlled simplified state, was hers to dress up, and play with, and enjoy for the next few months.

  
  
  
Clare felt vaguely confused. Why was her doctor dressing her? Couldn’t she put on clothes herself?

  
  
  
Well, maybe at one time she could. But that wasn’t the sort of thing little girls like her could do. Right now, her limbs felt so fuzzy and warm and relaxed, like they just couldn’t move in the fine, controlled movements of an adult. She could reach up and scratch her nose, if she really focused on it. But reaching behind her back to zip a zipper? Just seemed entirely beyond her abilities.

  
  
  
Reluctantly, Patrice pulled her fingers out of her snatch, wiping them on a tissue and discarding it. Clare’s nappy rustled under her shorts as her doctor helped her totter to her feet, then had her sit back down on the couch, rolling the changing pad back up. The doctor then spent a moment gathering Clare’s old clothes from the floor, slipping them into a paper bag.

  
  
  
Clare just sat there watching, rubbing fascinated hands over her soft frilly shorts, feeling the bulge of the nappy below. Experimentally, she squeezed her thighs together, enjoying the soft crinkle. The material lightly pressed against her clit, causing her to coo. Good! It felt so good!

  
  
  
Doctor Patrice looked up from her task and chuckled. “Good girl, enjoying your nappy. It feels so nice to be a simple pretty girl, doesn’t it Clare?” The doctor sighed and glanced at her watch. “Oh, you make me wish I had time now to enjoy you more. Ah well. Here we go,” the doctor set the paper bag next to Clare on the couch. “Now, you just be a good girl and wait right here while I go bring your new Mommy in.”

  
  
  
Doctor Patrice walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. As instructed, Clare sat on the couch. She guessed it made sense for her to have a new Mommy. She was a little girl now, after all. She would need someone to take care of her and make sure she did the right things.

  
  
  
A short minute later, the door opened again. Doctor Patrice walked back in, followed by Clare’s dorm roommate!

  
  
  
“Mia!” Clare gasped out. “M-mia?” She felt suddenly embarrassed, and very, very small. Here she was, dressed as a little girl in such silly, pretty little girl things! In front of her friend and peer! She felt her cheeks flame red, and her lip started to tremble. Quickly, the doctor moved to sit next to Clare, and started patting her cheek.

  
  
  
“Oh, there there, little Clare. Mia knows exactly what you are, and she likes it very much. You like pretty little Baby Clare, very much, don’t you, Mia?”

  
  
  
“Oh yes!” Mia gasped out.

  
  
  
“There, you see? Clare, Mia and I worked this all out together. Mia was worried about you, you see. So when I told her about the special treatment I have for overstressed students like you, she was very eager to help out. It’s going to be a very good learning experience for Mia, too. See, she volunteered to be your Mommy and help take care of you for the next few months. You like Mia a lot, don’t you little one?”

  
  
  
“Y-yes Doctor ‘Trice.” Clare did like Mia a lot. She was her nice, kind roommate, after all. Muzzily, Clare felt her headband exerting a soft, calming influence on her mind. Babies needed mommies. She really, really wanted a Mommy, after all. Someone to hold and cuddle and feed little Baby Clare.

  
  
  
Clare felt her mind reorienting. Mia was her Mommy now. That’s what Doctor Patrice said, and Doctor Patrice knew all about things. She was supposed to listen to the nice doctor who knew what was best for her.

  
  
  
Clare looked up at Mia. Somehow, her classmate seemed so much larger than her now. So much older, and wiser, and in control. So kind, and comforting, and soft and warm. Of course Mia was her Mommy.

  
  
  
“Mia is going to take you home now, Clare. I’ve helped set Mia up with everything she needs to take care of you.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Opening the door, Mia held her hand and helped Clare walk into their dorm room. Clare was briefly stunned. In her absence, their room had been transformed. Her bed was gone, and in its place was a Clare-sized crib, with a soft-looking pink chenille blanket. Her bookshelf was still there, but its contents had been cleared. In place of her school texts and literature were a few brightly-colored large board books, a set of blocks, a few stuffed animals, and various other toys. Baby toys.

  
  
  
Clare’s desk was entirely gone. Rolled up against the wall where it had been was a white fold-out changing pad like the one she had been dressed on in the counsellor’s office. Next to it was a small shelf with various supplies. Clare saw a large bottle of baby powder, a tub of baby wipes, and an entire shelf stacked full of diapers. On another shelf, there was a large baby bottle with a rubber nipple, a box marked “Baby Girl Formula,” a large bath sponge, and an assortment of large pacifiers. Clare’s dresser was still there, but she had a feeling the clothes inside were not her usual ones.

  
  
  
“Welcome home, Baby Clare!” Mia grinned. “Isn’t it nice? Doctor Patrice had everything I’ll need to take good care of my baby girl.” Clare thought for a moment. Of course Mia was right. Mia was always right. It was such a nice room. It was so nice of Doctor Patrice to help Mia be a good Mommy. Clare gurgled happily.

  
  
  
“Come on Baby Clare, sit down with me, come up on Mommy’s bed, here you go. And up! Good girl.” Clare cuddled against her Mommy. Clare marvelled. Mia, her previously petite roommate, now seemed so big and soft. “Aww, you’re so cute!” Mia giggled, and began to stroke Clare’s head.

  
  
  
“I’ve always wanted to be a Mommy,” Mia confessed. “I just love seeing you like this, Clare. I mean, I know I should feel sorry that we, sort of, did this to you. But I know it’s what’s best for you, Doctor Patrice explained it all to me, and she’s really super nice. She’s been so helpful for me, and when I told her I was worried about my roommate, I just knew she would be able to help you too. I just didn’t know it would be so wonderful for me, too! You’re so cute like this, Clare!”

  
  
  
Mia’s hands had begun to wander all over Clare’s body, filling her with a soft, warm, happy bliss. “Love Mommy,” she murmured. Clare heard Mia gasp. “Oh! I love you too, Clare!” Clare clung to Mia, and Mia squeezed her tight. “I love having my own sexy little baby girl!”

  
  
  
Clare’s mind swirled with warm, reassuring comfort. Everything was well. She was a beautiful, good girl. Her Mommy loved her. Her Mommy was happy. Clare was happy. Mia’s hands continued to roam over her body, exploring, and one slid over her pussy pudgy from her diaper. Clare gasped with eager pleasure, urgently pressing her pussy forward for more stimulation.

  
  
  
“Oh! You like that, don’t you, baby girl.” Clare could only nod, and press her pussy forward, begging with her eyes and her pudgy lips for more, more pleasant warm touched between her legs from her Mommy. Mia obligingly began running her hand between Clare’s leg, pressing into her soft, rustling diaper, sending pleasant, vibrating crinkles all over Clare’s pussy and clit.

  
  
  
“Mmm Mmm Mm,” Clare moaned.

  
  
  
“Oh god yes, good little girl, you’re so sexy for Mommy.” Clare continued humping her padded crotch into her Mommy’s hand as Mia pressed and rubbed. Mia wrapped her other hand behind her roommate’s head, and suddenly Clare felt her Mommy’s lips pressed against hers, warm and gentle.   
  
  
  
  
Clare eagerly and passionately kissed back, mindlessly moving her body into the pleasure her Mommy was providing. Kissing Mommy. She loved her Mommy. She knew Mommy loved Clare.

  
  
  
Suddenly Mia broke off, and pulled her hand away from Clare’s hips. Clare let out a protesting moan. “Oh I know, baby girl. But it’s dinner time. Babies need to be fed on time, or else you might get crabby.”

  
  
  
Clare sighed. Dinner? But she wasn’t even hungry. From the bed, she watched Mia get up and get the baby bottle she had seen earlier, going and filling it with water from the sink. Then she went and heated this in their microwave.

  
  
  
Going back to the shelf, Mia pulled out the Baby Girl Formula box from the shelf, pulling out a plastic baggy of creamy white powder. Pouring the entire bag into the bottle, Mia shook it until the clear bottle was filled with smooth, creamy white liquid.

  
  
  
Bottle in hand, Mia sat back down on the bed next to Clare, then gently pulled Clare onto her crossed legs. “Come cuddle back up with Mommy, there, good Baby Clare.” Clare snuggled up with her Mommy. But – Clare eyed the item in Mia’s hand. A bottle? Formula? Clare didn’t think she’d had a bottle in at least 17 years. She wasn’t even hungry. Did she really want to drink that?

  
  
  
"Time for baa-baa, little one...formula right from Dr. Patrice. It’s exactly what special baby girls like you need to feel nice and full and good," murmured Mia.

  
  
  
It was the strangest thing. Clare wasn't feeling particularly hungry at first... but when Mia laid back and pulled Clare's face against those big warm breasts… Clare looked at Mia’s large, warms breasts. Nipples poking through her t-shirt. The big, soft nipple on the bottle.

  
  
  
Clare needed it in her mouth. But Mia didn't let her taste it. Instead, the woman pushed baby-brained Clare right against one huge breast. Had to suck. The little headspace came with a need to suck big warm nipples and just feel comfort from the act.

  
  
  
Nothing sexual in it, only the happy escape of warm pliable flesh against her face. The nipple pulled away, a disappointing pop, a whimper with a string of saliva still connecting Clare's mouth to Mia's nipple. The bottle, then.

  
  
  
Slightly pink-hued milk within. So sweet. A slow gulp, long stream of milk. Just the right degree of warmth.

  
  
  
She knew her body was resting on Mia's, her head was on the head of a safe soft pink presence. Clare's head filled with rainbows and stars, happy colors all around. She wanted it.

  
  
  
It was slow at first. A buzz and a haze. When Clare tried to think about her body, everything was a bit smaller, a bit less important. She was a soft puffy cloud, puffy all over, soft all over. Milk dripping into her. The bottle popped away. Mia's act of moving Clare's mouth back to her nipple just emphasized one thing, that Clare craved the milk now. She needed it back in her mouth. Needed to drink.

  
  
  
Other thoughts felt distant, hard to access, hard to get to. Hard to think, soft to drink.

  
  
  
Soft to obey and drink deep.

  
  
  
Not words but feelings. Colors in pink and simple and soft hues.

  
  
  
Her body was soft.

  
  
  
The heat between her legs was hard and pulsing and vibrating and achingly warm.

  
  
  
Soft.

  
  
  
Mia let her have the bottle back. Sucking, drinking, getting hotter and drippier down below as her brain turned to more of the pink milk elixir she was chugging down. Replaced by milk and thoughtless sucking. Her mouth couldn't stop, and she didn't want it to. Her brain was happy soft milk and pink rainbows now.

  
  
  
"Everything is ok."

  
  
  
Clare felt the delicate rocking and shushing, felt how it made her feel a bit hot and itchy in her little pussy, felt Mia's words wash over her. She didn't know how much of this was what Mia said and how much was being supplied by the special formula.

  
  
  
She didn't care.

  
  
  
Thinking was hard.

  
  
  
Good things were soft...

  
  
  
“Shhhhhhh.” Mia was humming and murmuring down at Clare, who was happily cuddled in her Mommy’s lap. The bottle was long since empty, but Clare was still suckling away at her roommate’s breasts. Mia moaned. “Ohhhh, yes, that feels so good baby. But it’s bedtime for Baby Clare now. I know it’s earlier than you’re used to, but babies need lots of sleep. No, no arguing with Mommy. When Mommy says bedtime, it is bedtime.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


That night, laying cozy in her crib, Clare sucked at her binky. An image of what she must look like, in her pretty little lace nightie, sucking a pacifier in a crib, flickered through Clare’s mind. A hot tingle in her clit followed. Clare pulled the image back up. It was so nice to be such a pretty baby girl for her Mommy! Clare’s mind retrieved an image of Mia, leaning over her, her breasts firm and swaying, nipples poking through the t-shirt. Mia was gorgeous. How had she never noticed it before today? She was so lucky to have such a gorgeous young woman as her roommate, and now as her Mommy. She imagined suckling at Mia’s breasts, as the woman moaned in pleasure, her own clit buzzing happily in her nappy.

  
  
  
Clare could not fight the flood of sensual emotions filling her mind and body to the brink. Doctor Patrice’s hands cupping and fondling her breasts. The soft, warm chenille wrapping around her. Mia’s lips and breath, hot against her own. The puffy diaper cupping her butt and pussy, rustling between her legs. Mia’s hands between her legs…

  
  
  
Clare moved the teddy bear between her legs. Its fur was soft and thick, gripped in her hands, and it was large enough to fill between her thighs. Clare moved the teddy bear into place, where it belonged, right against the soft padding. Padded, certainly, but enough give that she could feel the pressure.

  
  
  
Pressure, friction, her thighs squeezing. The puffy padding made for a maddeningly soft caress on her clit, her ass, her puffy little pussy lips. Clare's mind was awash in softness, and the fact the softness kept her from cumming, at least from cumming as readily as she normally would, was enough to awaken her submissive ache. Giving in to softness, the pacifier in her mouth sucking her thoughts away as she sucked away on it. This moment was delicious, soft, sweet. Everything was safe. If she were more tense or held back she wouldn't be able to cum with only the rhythmic crinkling in her ears and the diaper deliciously soft and teasing.

  
  
  
But she was so relaxed and so safe here!

  
  
  
Only with her body and brain so full of puffy happy softness could her pussy be so alive, so adult and dirty-perfect-sweet while the rest of her regressed and the climax to follow, the gasps and squeaks and moans and occasional giggle only cemented what and who she was becoming.

  
  
  
Teddy felt so good.

  
  
  
Mia began to rock her body back and forth, squeezing the bear between her thighs. She felt it press up into her diaper with a rhythmic crinkling, making her diaper deliciously press and rub and squeeze up against her clit. She sucked harder and harder on the pacifier filling her mouth, letting out light moans and gasps against it. There was nothing in the world as satisfying as the feeling of her nappy, shifting and scratching all over her ass and pussy, as she feverishly rocked against her teddy.

  
  
  
When Mia woke up in the morning, she was still lying with the bear wedged between her thighs. Through the night, she must have continued humping against it. Her diaper was laden with pussy juices, making it squish and slide between her legs as she rolled over. “Good morning, baby girl!” Mia giggled a little. “I see you like your teddy bear very much.”

  
  
  
Clare felt slightly embarrassed, but mostly just pleased. Her Mommy seemed happy. She must have done something good. “It’s time to get dressed now, Baby Clare. Let’s get you out of that wet thing, huh? Won’t it feel so nice to have a nice and clean new nappy on? Let’s get you out now.” Lowering the side of the crib, Mia gently helped Clare get out and move to her changing pad.

  
  
  
Clare could feel how weak she was now, and how there was nothing wrong with that. Soft things gave way. Soft things got out of the way. Soft little girls got out of their own way and let someone else do the big hard thinking. More softness for Clare if she let someone else decide what time it was and what she was to do.

  
  
  
She just lay there on her changing mat, her arms by her sides, legs slack, drooling happily out of the corner of her mouth. Helpless. The helplessness was doing something to her body at odds with the soft outward appearance. She felt so hot. Her nipples stood up stiff on her breasts. Clare's legs twitched now and then as a hot squeezing inside her increasingly slick pussy made her giggle mindlessly.

  
  
  
Pink rainbows inside her head. Soft padding between her legs. Clare felt Mia’s hands on her body, gently stripping her nightie off. Clare could only see her out of the corner of her eyes. So hard to move her head. Too hard to move her arms or legs, without her Mommy’s gentle helping hands moving them for her to slip off the nightie. Too hard to close her legs to hide how soaked and lost in pleasure her thighs were inside the padding.

  
  
  
In this peaceful soft place Clare could be honest about her urges, her impulses, and let her body do the talking as her increasingly soft brain cooed everything away.

  
  
  
Mia turned Clare's head back, letting the baby look up at the ceiling while Mommy took off the diaper, unfastening it and then letting out an audible gasp.

  
  
  
"So... wet. Did you go, baby?"

  
  
  
Clare managed to shake her head. Instantly she felt like a good girl for Mommy as her brain rewarded her body. The flow of 'wet' between her legs only got more severe when the pleasure of having no responsibility except to answer and obey Mommy took her over.

  
  
  
"Oh, I see. Oh, wow, Clare! You are such a good, horny little wet girl for Mommy, aren’t you! Well then I guess I can…clean you up…this way... Relax for Mommy, Clare. Let Mommy do her work."

  
  
  
Mia couldn’t resist. Clare was lewdly spread out before her, naked and dripping, but with such an expression of innocent contentment on her still-sleepy face. Mia leaned down, placing her face over her roommate’s pussy.

  
  
  
There was a momentary spark to the baby girl's brain accompanied by a slurping sound as a tongue delicately moved up Clare's pussy lips. Lapping her juices away. Duplicating the procedure again and again in a storm of pleasant sparks.

  
  
  
Clare had no protection, no way to resist. Her baby brain was so sensitive and simple that it just gave in at every turn. Gave in to Mommy.

  
  
  
Mommy gave pleasure. Mommy made everything alright. Mommy knew how to take care of Baby Clare.

  
  
  
Mia wasn't content to just lick the outside. Her tongue dipped into Clare's folds and assailed the pleats within. The place most of the juice was flowing from. Mia's pointed tongue pushed in and out, held firm and moving insistently to widen Clare's entrance.

  
  
  
Between Mia’s hot stimulation of her already over-aroused pussy and the headband sending sweetness into her brain, Clare had reached the point of absolute submission. Her weak legs and feeble pink brain managed to spark a few times.

  
  
  
The diaper slid away, leaving Clare's butt on the soft changing table surface. Then, Mia found Clare's little clit. All Clare remembered after were soft-focus thoughts that faded in and out of recognition. Mommy liked when baby was a blushy horny girl with her womanly pussy and beautiful hips squirming side to side.

  
  
  
Clare gave in and made Mommy happy. She stopped thinking.

  
  
  
All she could do was drool, giggle, and squeal in cooing happiness.

  
  
  
Clitty in Mommy mouth makes Clare simple and soft.

  
  
  
Hard thoughts gone, only simple happy soft thoughts. Clit in Mommy mouth, wet pussy getting all dry. Clare's little cunny gets hot for Mommy Mia and Doctor's special formula.

  
  
  
Little cunny gets happy when it drips and drools. Soft and smooth and shiny and shiny things are soft and pink and simple.

  
  
  
Mommy's mouth is SO big, it covers Clare's little clit and makes it swollen and almost big. Big girl parts but simple girl brain for Mommy Mia.

  
  
  
So hard to resist anything, hard to resist, soft and simple to obey.

  
  
  
Then it came. The special warm happy feelings she remembered from when she was a big girl, now it was a small body so the feelings were bigger. Mommy's mouth and the control it had over Clare was the only important thing in the world.

  
  
  
Spasming and shaking around on the changing table. Even though her limbs were weak her body could still cum.

  
  
  
She came hard, letting out a high-pitched girlish squeal from her adult body. A new diaper was sliding into place already, Mommy's mouth popping away from the special buzzy button that made Clare a weak soft good little girl for Mommy Mia. So good to be good.

  
  
  
Her new nappy was clean and dry and soft against her hot pussy. It felt so good to be wrapped in a soft, dry, puffy nappy.

  
  
  
Mommy told Clare something. It was all so fuzzy. So hard to think. Mommy wanted to feel good like the buzzy tingle shocks that stole Clare's brain away in sweaty juicy happy. Mommy  _ needed _ Baby Clare to do something for her. To help her.

  
  
  
Of course Clare would do  _ anything _ for Mommy. Clare loved Mommy. Mommy took such good care of little Baby Clare. Baby Clare would do whatever Mommy asked her to. It would make Baby Clare feel so good to make Mommy happy.

  
  
  
Crouching over Clare on the changing pad, Mia positioned herself over Clare. She needed it so bad. So arousing, watching her cute, tamed roommate thrash on the end of her tongue, melting away for Mia. She needed to cum, and she needed to be serviced by the beautiful, good little baby girl her roommate had become. The beautiful, sexy woman wriggling between her legs now, sweetly without a care in the world, was all Mia’s to enjoy.

  
  
  
Leaning down and forward, Mia carefully placed her pussy onto Clare’s mouth. “Open your mouth for Mommy, Baby Clare. Suck and lick and suckle all over and make Mommy feel so good.”

  
  
  
Mommy's cunny, so warm and drippy with a little patch of neatly trimmed pubic hair above. Baby Clare breathed deeply, nuzzling into her Mommy’s pussy. She needed to be a good girl for Mommy. She needed to make her Mommy feel as good as Baby Clare felt. On her changing pad, pinned beneath the pussy of her Mommy, Clare’s body curled in and seemed smaller. She felt much smaller than an adult woman and more a serving, nuzzling baby.

  
  
  
Mommy's clit reminded Clare of the nipple from before. Mommy's smell and power and control and the hard things all belonged to Mommy, like hard nipples and hard clit over drippy cunny. Mommy was wet too! Clare giggled at the thought, then began to suck and lick.

  
  
  
Mommy let out happy sounds, but kept her voice controlled. Among the gasps and grunts of restrained pleasure came happy noises for Clare. "Good girl, baby. Lick, lick..."

  
  
  
And then Mommy taught her how to do it better... and better... and better....

  
  
  
Every time, Mommy said it was the last time. But she lost count of how many times. That's okay. Counting is hard.

  
  
  
Especially with Mommy shivering like Clare was before. The happy sparking giggle shivers are too strong to count through. Clare had a brief moment of wondering if she should be counting, then a happy buzzy moment of realizing she couldn't any more.

  
  
  
Leave hard things to Mommy.


End file.
